


As They Were

by MrsCannabalistic



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Demons, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCannabalistic/pseuds/MrsCannabalistic
Summary: A collection of unfinished Ogafuru/bleezebub fanfiction. Stories for the whole family to enjoy.
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki/Oga Tatsumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	As They Were

**Author's Note:**

> Over time I realized sometimes just writing something is better than over planning it. Because then you never write it at all. Which is what usually happens in my case. So I decided just to open up my docs up on my phone and write. Everything is unbeta. But if something here interest you. Leave a comment and maybe I'll make it into a full fic of its own. Plus the Beelzebub could use some love. Also mistake are bound to be here.

My name is Takayuki Furuichi and i've been trans for as long as I can remember. I'm starting my second year of highschool and I want to throw myself off the tallest building I can find. 

"Mom I-"

"Come on sweetie you look lovely! Just for this one year you could wear the girl uniform."

I knew she was desperate, I could see the creases in her forehead clearly. The kind she only got when she was worried. The kind I saw when dad would ask her to come down stairs. As if those late night conversation with dad hadn't been happening. I knew this day would come, maybe I had been pushing it with cutting my hair shorter and shorter each year. Maybe it was the constant fights, which i did not start those! If anyone was to blame it would be that ogre Oga. Now that I started thinking about it, maybe it had been my only friend being a guy. 

"It'll only be for a little, maybe you'll even like it. Maybe you'll get a boyfriend." She nudged me with her elbow as she placed the skirt onto my bed. I try my best not to roll my eyes. At least it was long, mom was still mom, no mini skirts in this house. 

"Ah- hah yeah maybe." It was better if i just placate her for now. I couldn't go through another screaming match not now. My eyes lingered on skirt just the thought of walking into that hell hole wearing this made my skin crawl. I'll have to deal, I need to if I want to make through another year. My mother took my pants and folded them in her arms and she walked to my bedroom door. 

"Oh and sweetie."

"Yeah ma?"

"No fighting! Remember if anyone comes after you, you just run away. I don't want to have to come up to the school again."

"Yeah i'll try." Oh she had no idea how much running away I did. It's not like I wanted to get my shit punched in. But it was better than them taunting me with the tranny comments. Their monkey sized brains could never process a girl hanging out with Oga. A girl who had been hiding her gender since primary school. The classroom would have a collective shit fit. Plus it felt good to be treated like an equal even if I was pinned a coward. I know a fight I can win and a fight I cannot. 

She gave me one last glance as she closed my bedroom door behind her. I heard her steps fade further and further from the door. 

"Shit." This was so bad, for a passing moment I thought I could do it. Just put the uniform on and go. Maybe no one would recognize me. Yet just the thought twisted my stomach into knots. 

I really didn't have a choice did I?

___________________________________

"What the hell are you wearing?" Oga stared down at me from his front door.

"My mom took my clothes this morning."

There was a pungent silence that seems to last forever until-

"Ahahaha! Holy shit dude!" He dubbled over in laughter. I wiped around nervously making sure no one had gotten curious about the outrageous amount of laughter this early in the morning.

"Shut the hell up!" I rush the door shoving my foot into his side. 

"You look like your about to piss yourself!" He happily fell over and I could have melted into the floor. 

"I hate everything-"

Oga wiped a tear from his eye, looking up at me from his living room floor. I should have left him this morning. He could have made his way to school I'm not his damn handler. As the laughter died down, Oga slowly made his way back up onto his feet. 

"Ah shit I needed that."

"I'm glad I could fill your morning with hilarity." I said facing a corner, I could just run away that could be better. Who needs a highschool education anyway.

"Oi- I left my bag upstairs come with me."

"Why should I, i'm not your damn pack mule." I am immediately met with regret and a sense of dread. The Aura that seem to roll of Oga had me distinctly looking towards the front door. He slung his arm around my shoulder trapping me. 

"We'll your gonna be if you don't get your dumbass upstairs to help me."

"B-but your mom and dad- your sister! I don't want them seeing me like this!" I said in a hushed tone.

"Hey Furuichi." Misaki said poking her head in from the dinning room. My face going instantly pale as she sized up my outfit.

"Nice outfit, don't be late for school or mom 'ill kill you." 

"See it doesn't even matter," Oga said as he dragged petrified body up the stairs. As we crossed the threshold of his bedroom door. I instantly deflate, it already feels like a long day. 

"Okay, what the hell do you want you could have easily gotten your bag by yourself." I eyed Oga black leather bag on his messy bed. The sheet were clearly keeping the floor warmer than the actual person sleeping under them. Oga didn't even answer me as he wandered over to his dresser.

"Your bag is here dumb-"

<

** _Smack_ **

A pair of black slack hit me in the face, along with a dress shirt and jacket. 

"There."

"Wha-"

"Shut the hell up and change you clothes idiot before we're late." Oga doesn't even give me a chance to question him before he out the door. Snatching his black bag on the way out. I shed the skirt in no time pulling up the black slacks and buttoning up the shirt. I hoped no one at school would notice me wearing Oga clothes. But at this point I could careless. I shove my old clothes into his closet. I'm sure he won't mind them being there for the day. The training bra stayed firmly on. There was just something she couldn't escape. 

I rushed from out of Oga room, "Hey thanks."

Oga didn't turn to look at me as he shrugged. "Come on we're gonna be late."

" Oh, since when did The Great Oga start caring about school?"

"When your dumbass started costing me brain cells!" We rushed down the stairs and straight towards the front door. Misaki had planted herself in the living room. And as I passed through the door I could have sworn I saw a small smirk form in the corner of her lips.

___________________________________

** _Fight! Fight! Fight!_ **

The halls were filled with the adolescent screaming of boys. As a fight erupted from the classroom spilling out into the halls. I was surprised to find peace and quiet had lasted for at least 15 minutes. Before someone finally challenged Oga. Then a clutch of the guys friends came to join the fight. Now all hell had broken loose.

_ Ah, Akumano Academy never change. _

I stood in the back of the crowd a drink clutched securely in my hand. As some mindless delinquent came rushing past my head. Only to come clattering down to the hard school floors. Oof, that could not feel good. Thank god it wasn't me, staying out of Oga way as he rampaged through the halls was a beautiful pastime. To think they became friends because Furuichi could take a hit or 12. 

"Hey Oga could you wrap it up 3 period is about to start."

Oga slammed some guy into some random class room. 

"Oh shit really! Did you do Mr.Takanka summer homework?"

"Yes?" 

"Let me copy it!"

"Hell no! You don't ever change your answers- and what do you mean copy you didn't do your homework!?"

"Of course not! It was summer vacation!"

"That doesn't mean shit you big dumb ogre!" 

Oh- oh no

Oga eyes suddenly shifted to something dark and sinister as he cracked his knuckles. "Hey Furuichi it sounds like you need an attitude."

"Ahaha no no- it was just a simple misunderstanding what I meant to say was that you could copy all my homework if you wanted." Oga reached out with his hand and clutched me tight into a chokehold. 

I couldn't even wheeze out a sorry as that sadistic smile formed on his face.

As we were caught up in our own moment. Neither of us had noticed the delinquent boy pulled himself out of the neighboring classroom. He came rushing out of nowhere neither of us could respond. Well Oga could, I couldn't as I caught the full brunt of the punch with my face. I didn't even need to look to see that blood was rushing from my nose. The crowd that had been slowly dispersing formed backup. But a hush fell over the crowd as I fell to the ground clutching my nose.

"What the hell man!"

"Shit I missed!" The delinquent growled, Oga had gone still as he looked down at me.

"Aw what wrong? Upset I hit your little boyfri-" 

There was our surrounding sound of the air living the boys body as Oga planted his fist deep into his stomach in one blow. If there was one thing you didn't do it was taunt Oga Tatsumi.


End file.
